


Too Sweet for Sin

by alexcat



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Claude notices a visitor in the back of the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Sweet for Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Larian Elensar  
> Author’s Notes: This is for the Mistletoe in May fic swap. Here is the request: Glorfindel & Jean Claude (Romantic, sensual and prone to biting LOL). Oh, and if Jean-Claude is unaware of what Glorfindel is all the better. Chocolate, silk and candles.  
> For Elrohir

TOO SWEET FOR SIN

Glorfindel sat at the back of the club at a table all by himself. He sipped a glass of bourbon, very good bourbon. There were a lot of things in this world he did not like but a good glass of bourbon made up for many of them. 

He had traveled the world over in his many centuries on the planet and was wealthy beyond even his capacity to spend. Wealth was not hard to obtain when a person had forever to acquire it. 

He wasn’t sure how he ended up here in St. Louis. Or even how he came to be at this club. 

That wasn’t quite right. He came to see the vampire clubs. He knew of vampires from days of old but these vampires were a different sort of monster, if monster was the right word to describe them. What he saw on the stage made his blood pound in his veins, which might not be such a good thing with so many vampires about. 

He knew the redhead onstage now was not a vampire, but a shifter. He was beautiful, so erotic in both his movements and his features. The women in the club were near frenzy as he danced. 

But Glorfindel had not come to see the boy. His eye kept drifting to the other one, the tall dark haired beauty who stood just offstage. *That* one was a vampire, a strong one too if the power emanating from him was any indication. He must be the owner, this Jean-Claude that he had heard about. 

The boy finished his dance and the crowd seemed about to rush the stage. Glorfindel felt an anomaly in the energy of the room and realized that someone had calmed the crowd back to a manageable level. Jean-Claude. He *was* powerful indeed. 

He sipped his drink and watched as the next stripper came onstage.

*

Jean-Claude sensed him the moment he came through the doors, even before he saw the tall blond. He sensed that he was old, older than even he was, but he could not tell what he was. He watched him sip his drink and watch Nathaniel dance. He was as beautiful as anyone in the club, even the dancers. He was as beautiful as Asher had been before the Holy Water had marred his perfection. 

He watched the blond all through the performances, noting that he too was being watched. He would speak to him when the show was done. He was curious about this creature, very curious. 

Once the show was done and the club finally began to clear out, he made his way to the back of the room and found only an empty table and a note. ‘Tomorrow night’ was all it said. 

*

Glorfindel was at the same table the next night. He had his bourbon as he watched the vampire. He knew that the vampire was watching him. He nodded and held his drink up as if to toast him.

He did not slip away this time, nor did the vampire wait until the end of the show to seek him out. He appeared at his table almost as if by magic. 

“Welcome to Guilty Pleasures.” 

“Thank you. You must be the famous Jean-Claude, Master of the City.”

“And you would be?” The vampire seemed a little puzzled by him. 

“I am Glorfindel.” He gave no further information. 

Jean-Claude sat down. “Glorfindel,” he repeated, his French accent making it sound like an endearment. “What brings you to St. Louis?”

“I came to see your club. I was curious about vampires.”

“It seems many people are. You, however, don’t seem like the ‘groupies’ that normally come here.”

Glorfindel laughed. 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” 

“Do vampires eat?” 

“No, but I have an excellent chef. He has made some sort of chocolate delight called Death by Chocolate. Perhaps you’d like to try it?” 

Glorfindel thought that he indeed would like to try it. Chocolate was his weakness. Not much excited him anymore but he still felt a rush of excitement at the thought of trying a new way to eat chocolate. 

“I would love to.” 

The vampire rose and motioned Glorfindel to follow him. 

He admired the vampire’s clothing. He was sure that the frilly shirt and frockcoat were looked upon as a costume or affectation but he knew that the clothes Jean-Claude wore were the proper dress for the time he came from originally. He himself was partial to leather pants and blousy poet’s shirts. They were as close as he could get to what he wore when he lived in Gondolin and Imladris. He had never liked the heavy robes so he was glad not to bother with them now. 

Jean-Claude’s driver was waiting, the sleek black limo sitting at the back entrance to Guilty Pleasures. 

*

Jean-Claude had meant to share the cake with Anita but she was called away to raise the dead in Georgia and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow night. He looked over at the blond as they drove, still having no idea who or *what* he was. 

He meant to find out though. 

They arrived at The Circus in a few minutes, having ridden in an oddly companionable silence. Jean-Claude led the way into his private home. If he expected Glorfindel to be awed at his opulent home, he was to be disappointed. Glorfindel did look carefully at his surroundings, but did not comment. 

“You said something about cake?”

Jean-Claude smiled and led him to a small table. There sat chocolate perfection. Death by Chocolate. The cake was small, the icing smooth and perfectly applied. Beside it sat one china plate and fork along with two glasses and a bottle of port. Glorfindel sat in the chair that the vampire indicated for him. 

“Somehow I think that I am the substitute cake tester.”

Jean-Claude merely smiled and began to cut him a piece of cake. Then he poured them both a glass of the sweet wine. He sat down and tipped his glass to Glorfindel.

“Taste. Tell me if my chef lied.”

*

Glorfindel looked into the vampire’s eyes. He knew enough about vampires to know that their gaze was supposed to hypnotize a person. They called it ‘rolling’ someone. Those eyes were beautiful but he did not feel compelled by them. Jean-Claude raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

He picked up the fork and cut a small bite from the thick slice that the vampire had placed on his plate and brought it his lips. Never had eating anything felt so much like an act of pleasure. The cake was sublime, a moist, bittersweet perfection. He let the flavor fill his mouth, closing his eyes to savor it. 

“It is good?” The question was low, seductive, almost as if Jean-Claude could taste it too. 

“Mmmm.”

Glorfindel continued to eat, making each bite last as long as possible. When he had eaten most of the slice of cake, he looked up at Jean-Claude. 

“You have icing on your lip,” the vampire whispered.

*

Jean-Claude was hard. Watching Glorfindel eat had excited much more than he had anticipated. When Glorfindel’s tongue darted out to clean the creamy chocolate from his lip, Jean-Claude hissed.

“Mon Dieu!” He wanted to feel that hot tongue on his skin. 

“Yes?”

“Perhaps we should move to a more comfortable room?”

“You are in a hurry for one with so much time.”

“Just because I am immortal does not mean I see any reason to waste time.”

They both rose and Glorfindel followed Jean-Claude into his bedroom, where he began to light candles. Soon, the whole room was lit with a sparkling glow. He turned to Glorfindel. 

“Will you share my bed, mon ami?”

“Did I ever have a choice?” 

“Did you want one?” 

Jean-Claude moved closer to Glorfindel. His scent was making the vampire hungry, not for blood but for the pleasures that his body promised. He ran his hands through the long golden locks. They were heavy and fell back into place as he let them go. He put his hands on both sides of Glorfindel’s face and leaned in for a kiss. 

The kiss was deep, devouring them both in its intensity. Jean-Claude wondered again just what this creature in his arms was. When Glorfindel began to tug on his clothing, he stopped wondering. Soon naked skin met naked skin and they both stopped thinking at all. 

*

Glorfindel knew that the vampire’s magic did not work on him, but it surely felt like magic when that mouth began its journey down his body. He watched as Jean-Claude’s tongue lapped at his nipples until both hardened and ached with want. He gasped aloud when sharp fangs dragged across one tiny peak just enough to bring one drop of scarlet blood to the surface. He grabbed both hands full of dark hair when Jean-Claude sucked the tiny drop into his mouth. 

His whole body trembled as that rough tongue made its way down, down to blond curls and blood-filled flesh. He tried not to move but he wanted, needed the vampire’s mouth to lick him, to suck him. His hips jerked when that happened, when Jean-Claude ran his tongue up the thick vein to his swollen head. 

* 

The tiny drop of blood had ignited Jean-Claude’s hunger. His lust needed to be fed and he knew that this beautiful creature would be able to match his own fire. He sucked Glorfindel’s head into his mouth, letting his fangs rub against it without drawing blood. His tongue swirled around and around before he pressed the tip of his tongue into the tiny slit. 

His own cock jutted heavily from his body, as needy as the one he took into his mouth. He wanted to touch himself, surprised at how close he was to losing his iron control already. He abruptly rose and yanked the duvet back. He pushed the naked elf onto the blood red silk sheets and fell upon him, taking up where he left off, sucking him hard and deep, letting his jaws relax as Glorfindel thrust into his throat. He took Glorfindel’s tightening sac into his hand and squeezed it, causing him to grab the sheets in both hands. 

*

Glorfindel knew he would never last long this way. The vampire surprised him. He expected him to be cold and distant, not this passionate. He fucked the hot mouth, slamming his cock down Jean-Claude’s throat over and over. 

He groaned when Jean-Claude raised his head, leaving him trembling.

“Don’t stop now,” he commanded, only to be ignored as Jean-Claude moved up to lie beside him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him. The vampire’s cock rested against his hip, as hard and needy as his own. 

“I want to taste you,” Jean-Claude purred, “while I take you.” 

Though Glorfindel almost always did the taking, there was nothing he wanted more right now than to belong to this man, this vampire. He growled his assent though he was aware that Jean-Claude had not asked permission but merely informed him of his intent. 

The vampire’s aura of danger and lust reminded him of Maeglin, and he had surrendered to *his* passion too. 

“Take me then, if you can, Mon ami,” he whispered to Jean-Claude. He reached down and took the vampire into his hand, stroking him, trying to drive him harder. While he didn’t care for violence exactly, a little show of force was nice. If he were to be taken, he wanted to be taken hard. 

Jean-Claude murmured some dark endearment and moved swiftly to lift Glorfindel’s legs. He teased him, ringing his tight opening with a saliva-wet finger. The elf hissed as the tip of an elegant digit penetrated him. Jean-Claude moved the finger in and out, going deeper with each penetration. He withdrew completely to wet another then pressed two fingers into a writhing Glorfindel.

*

That he had no idea just *what* Glorfindel was excited Jean-Claude all the more. He knew many fey creatures but did not know what this one was. He did know that he was ancient. He had felt that from the start. Right now, he didn’t really care what he was. 

He rubbed a finger over the tiny gland inside Glorfindel and smiled like the predator he was when the other man hissed beneath him. He would take him now, his body and his blood. 

He moved away from Glorfindel to find something to ease his passage. He found oil in the drawer, smiling to himself. Jason liked it and so did Asher. What Anita did not know wouldn’t hurt her. He smeared the sweet smelling oil onto himself, making sure that those blue eyes were watching as he stroked his hard flesh. He caressed his testicles, moaning as he pleasured himself. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Glorfindel ground out as his own hand mimicked Jean-Claude’s, running up and down his own aching length. “Fuck me, vampire.” 

Jean-Claude felt himself shiver at the command and hurried to obey, oiling Glorfindel and lifting his legs again. He entered him in one long thrust, not bothering to be gentle. Glorfindel was hot and tight, perfect. He pulled Glorfindel’s legs around his waist and leaned down on his elbows. 

“I must taste you, Mon ami,” Jean-Claude whispered as he began to move his hips. He lapped at tiny nipples and looked up into Glorfindel’s eyes. Glorfindel nodded his assent. Jean-Claude let his fangs pierce the tender skin of his chest, drawing blood. He sucked the crimson trickle. It was his turn to groan. Glorfindel was like no wine he’d ever tasted. Sweet, hot, intoxicating. 

Who was he?

His hips moved faster, harder. Glorfindel grunted, the sound somehow elegant when he made it. Jean-Claude reached between them and took Glorfindel into his hand, squeezing the hard flesh as he rode him. 

Glorfindel spoke in a language that Jean-Claude had never heard as they both neared orgasm. The words were melodious and spurred the vampire to move even faster, as he was sure they were designed to do. He licked the marks he made, gathering tiny drops of blood as Glorfindel’s hands tangled in his hair, holding his head to his chest. He arched and moved beneath the vampire, meeting each thrust with his own. 

*

Glorfindel let himself go, let the pleasure wash through him. His body tightened as he came. He whispered words in elvish to the vampire, not caring that he couldn’t understand. He filled the space between them with hot semen as Jean-Claude stiffened and followed him. He felt the vampire in his mind and his body as he held him tight. 

Jean-Claude lay atop him for a long while, holding him, healing the wound with his tongue. Glorfindel smoothed his dark hair and ran gentle hands over his shoulders. He felt an affection for the creature he had just given himself to that surprised him. 

“It will be dawn soon.” Jean-Claude moved off of him and lay beside him, facing him. “I will… die for the day. You may not want to stay until I am cold and dead.” The words were spoken with a sadness that seemed to surprise even Jean-Claude. 

“I will stay.” 

He lay beside the vampire, holding him until the warmth left his body and he lay cold and still. Glorfindel blew out the candles and slipped out with the dawn, hailing a taxi back to his hotel, where he paid his bill and headed for the airport. 

Perhaps he would visit St. Louis again. 

~end~


End file.
